Family Pictures
by MonkeyAssassin
Summary: The gang gathers around for family pictures. Set around 10 years later. Enjoy!


**Hi Guys, this is a one-shot about Chloe and the gang going to take family pictures about 10 years later. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Family Pictures**

Chloe's POV:

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

Ugh, stupid alarm clock!

BEEP.

I turn over, shake Derek and say "Derek, PLEASE turn off the alarm."

BEEP.

Derek finally responds to my shaking and turns over to turn off the alarm clock.

I sigh in relief. I hear a quiet "Morning honey" while I feel Derek lightly drop a kiss on the top of my forehead.

I open my eyes to look into my husband's beautiful emerald green eyes.

We both smile and that's when we hear the noise that wakes us up every morning and sometimes in the middle of the night

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I turn back over and tell Derek it's his turn to feed and change baby Caden's diaper.

He turns me back over and says "I'll get Caden, if you get Aaliyah up."

Oh no.

Waking up our 4 year old daughter is like waking up a bear in the middle of hibernation. Not even her 6 month old baby brother's wailing can wake her up!

"Fine, Derek" I say with a sigh, "But that means you make breakfast"

"I always do honey."

Now I smile, remembering all those years I tried cooking for Derek, the number of accidents that happened and all of the memories of Derek smiling/grimacing while eating burned, mutated food I tried to make for him.

But he loves me regardless, and now I can cook a bit better since I have been taking a cooking course but, still Derek prefers to cook for the family most of the time.

With that Derek walks out our room, and into our beautiful baby boy's room.

Now to face my little bear princess of a daughter, I thought.

I walk into her room. A kaleidoscope of colours, trust me.

Two walls were green. Neon green.

The other walls were blue. Electric blue.

Her bed was yellow, a very specific rubber ducky yellow.

And her dressers were purple, a very light shade of violet.

Everything had to be a specific shade, because all the other girls in kindergarten had them or Aunty Tori said they were in fashion. I can tell you right now, she is exactly like her aunty Tori.

Queen Tori and her princess (and second in hand) Aaliyah.

I walk to her bedside, and brush her long black hair out of her eyes. She is a mini Derek. Moody, intelligent and gorgeous. Her hair is long and falls into her eyes like Derek's use to, that same half smile on her face she only gives special people, and her pretty green eyes. A mini split of Derek. Oh, and she is also a werewolf.

I slowly pick her up into my arms like I did when she was a baby and kissed her head. I leaned down next to her ear and whispered "Wake up, sweet pea."

She turned in my arms.

Oh, she was going to play this way, well two can play at that game.

I set her down and started to tickle her. At first she didn't really respond but after a while she stated to smile.

That smile led to giggles, giggles led into her opening those jeweled eyes of hers and the she gave me a huge smile.

"No fit today?" I asked her.

No, mommy I waked up before the alarm. Then I was playing but I hear you coming and hide in my bed!" She whispered as if it was a secret.

"That deserves punishment," I told her as I started to tickle her.

"No" she said quietly in between her giggles.

I stopped, got her ready and took downstairs for breakfast; Derek had Caden in his baby chair playing with toys as he made breakfast for the three of us.

My baby boy Caden , had my strawberry blond hair,(although more blond than mine) my "baby blues" as Derek calls them, a sweet smile that Derek says will be the end of girls everywhere because that was the smile that made him fall for me.

I walked over to Caden and gave him a kiss on his forehead as Aaliyah attacked Derek. He swept her up in his arms as Caden looked at me and gave me that smile that he reserved for me as he cooed. Derek put Aaliyah down in her chair and put her breakfast in. I walked behind Derek, and wrapped my arms around his waist and reached up to kiss him.

"Honey, what time to we meet up with everyone down at the studio?" I asked Derek

"Dad said to be there at before 10, and its 8 now so we should be fine is we leave at 9:30." Derek tells me.

"Ok, I am going to go get ready then." I say as I walk up to our room to shower.

We quickly finished getting ready, grabbed the keys and got into the car.

"Mommy, where are we going?" OH NO, Aaliyah is NOT playing this game again.

"Nowhere." I replied.

"Bu-"

"-NO"

Derek started to tell Aaliyah that we were going to see Uncle Simon and that is what shut her up. She knew that Uncle Simon has a new baby girl that always steals attention away from her. She was happy, finally not to have the spotlight on her.

"But, is Grandpa gonna be there?"

"Yes."

I looked back to see her give that special smile. She loves her Grandpa because she knows Kit is the only one that knows exactly how to deal with her other than Derek and I. I mean Kit did raise Derek so I guess he would know exactly how to raise Aaliyah.

Caden was cooing again as Aaliyah started playing with him.

I sighed quietly as Derek held my hand brushed a light kiss on the palm of my hand.

I know Derek was thinking the same thing as me.

Our life was perfect.

Maybe we were still being hunted, maybe not but together we were happy.

We arrived at the studio to see Simon and Sophie with their daughter Sarah, Tori and Ethan with their son Aaron, Kit and Kate and Lauren with Henry.

We got out the car as I picked up Caden and Derek picked up Aaliyah. As we walked in everyone smiled and came over for hugs and greetings.

Now came the difficult part...

posing for pictures.

We wanted a picture with all our kids' together, family pictures, the grandparents with all the grandkids, and finally a picture of all us adults with our spouses.

The kids refused to sit still. We must have looked ridiculous, with all the parents behind the photographer trying to get our kids attention.

The only one behaving was the oldest, Aaliyah.

Sitting there quietly holding her little baby brother Caden.

While Caden is squirming around in her grasp, cooing and drooling everywhere, Aaron is trying to take off his leather jacket and Sarah is preoccupied in trying to play with Caden.

Finally we got the babies to settle down with bribing them with new toys rattling behind the camera man.

The other pictures went by quickly as the kids were satisfied with their new toys and the adults rushing to get home and relax. After the pictures we made plans to gather around for dinner tomorrow at our house, and went home.

Finally we washed, fed and cleaned the babies and put them to sleep.

Finally Derek and I had a moment to ourselves.

You know what that means.

Derek and I cuddled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching a movie in our home theatre.

I kissed his lips and cuddled up closer to him.

I sighed quietly as Derek and I thought the same thing.

Our life is perfect.


End file.
